Vanishing Act
by Sabaku No Natsuo
Summary: Hopefully one day I'll disappear...


**A/N: **HELLLLOOOOO Nabari fandom! It is I, RIn! I know you guys don't know me, I've just discovered the wonder of Nabari, so I thought I'd give you a wonderful one-shot to start off our courtship with! Hope you guys like it. My little sister, Natsuo, was the one to come up with the idea. I personally think she's a brilliant little child for it, but I am her sister so I might be biased. Lol.

**Summary: **_The smoke swirls and moves so beautifully but eventually disappears..._

**Warnings: **...Nothing really, which is a surprise within itself if you knew me from the Tsubasa and Naruto Fandom...This is awkward...

**

* * *

**

Vanishing Act

Miharu felt the street through the gauze that was tightly tied around his heels.

Yoite felt his hair blow ever so slightly in the cooling evening breeze.

Both of them saw the man who stood at the corner that they were quickly approaching.

Under normal circumstances this man's existance would be unimportant to the point of not even noticing him.

The man who stood at the edge of the street, he was smoking.

Another thing that should have been unimportant in this moment but wasn't.

As they drew nearer and the cherry of his cigarette was visible, Yoite said something that surprised Miharu. A rare occurence these days.

"He's lucky," Yoite simply stated, a darker air swallowing the quiet mood from before.

Miharu looked at him quizically, "What?"

"Him," Yoite nodded his head to the faceless man on the curb ahead. "He'll eventually diappear because of_ that." _

The younger boy still didn't understand. And who really could blame him? With his cryptic conversations it was a wonder that Yoite didn't speak another language all together. Miharu flinched as a rock tore a small hole in his makeshift shoe and stabbed the arch of his foot. Yoite didn't show any sign of having noticed.

Silence stood between them for a second as the man began to gain facial fetures from the dim street lamp. Yoite slowed down as the rock dislodged itself from Miharu's foot.

"With every inhale of breath," Yoite started quietly, well aware of the fact that they were getting closer to the man. "And every exhaled of smoke, he is erasing himself."

There was a brief pause before Yoite added, "Just like smoke..."

Miharu stared at the still sidewalk and thought about what Yoite said. That couldn't be right.

"You're wrong," he corrected abruptly. Yoite stopped and stared at him curiously. "That man isn't being erased."

Yoite closed the slim gap between them and waited for him to continue. Miharu looked up at Yoite's disappearing face.

"He's tying himself closer to those around him," Miharu elaborated as he twisted his dirty shirt between his fingertips. "Those cigarettes are going to give him cancer one day, and when that happens his family will take care of him until he dies. No amount of smoke will erase the time those people took out of their lives to take care of him."

For a second Yoite looked dumbfounded by this argument, but he was unable to say anything in return. Instead he took Miharu's hand gently in his and led him into the light of the lamp post and passed the man, who was now extinguising his cigarette on the sidewalk. The man turned to face their retrating forms.

"You know I heard you, right?" the man asked grumpily before walking away.

Yoite and Miharu gaped at the man as he made his way across the street. Then, whether it was from the stress of everything piled on top of them or it was the strangeness of this encounter, Miharu started to laugh, hard, with Yoite joining him soon after. And they stood there and laughed and laughed in the light of the dim streetlight. It was just what they needed, a moment of laughter for the moments of tears they had had before.

Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as they thought it would be.

Maybe they would be able to live together.

Maybe Yoite wouldn't want to disappear...

_End of Vanishing Act_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope to see you guys in the near future...I mean if you guys liked this. Tell me what you think. ANYTHING you think, really. Don't worry, I've got tough skin, my feelings won't be hurt! XP lol


End file.
